Diez años
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Por un encuentro cuando es un niño, Harry tiene un guardián. En forma animal, es un zorro de nueve colas, y como humano, un hombre joven llamado Draco, que lo único que le pide es que mantenga el secreto por diez años, para que pueda ser libre al fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Diez años**

_(#3 De dioses y otros cuentos mágicos)_

**Sumario:** Por un encuentro cuando es un niño, Harry tiene un guardián. En forma animal, es un zorro de nueve colas, y como humano, un hombre joven llamado Draco, que lo único que le pide es que mantenga el secreto por diez años, para que pueda ser libre al fin.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** AU: Drarry fluff. Tercero de una serie de relatos inspirados en diferentes culturas.

**Extensión:** Cuatro partes.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Diez años (1/4)**

Harry acaba de cumplir diez años y nada le preocupa más que a cualquier otro niño. McGonagall, la directora del orfanato en que vive desde que era muy pequeño, le hizo un pastel y lo dejó ir a jugar al patio, a cambio de que se pusiese unos zapatos cerrados y un abrigo.

El Orfanato Hogwarts está retirado del mundo, como les gusta decir a los mayores, y el pueblo más cercano, Hogsmeade, no está a la vista, desde la colina en que se alza el edificio. Más allá, hay una extensión de césped que lo recibe, como si fuese infinita, y un bosque frondoso rodea la mayor parte de los límites del terreno. Está prohibido acercarse, en especial con la edad que tiene, pero él ha visto que sus _hermanos _a veces van por leña, y que llegan al pueblo mediante un sendero estrecho y confuso, sinuoso, que queda oculto para quien no lo haya recorrido con anterioridad. Él no lo ha hecho.

El bullicio de los otros niños queda atrás cuando baja corriendo, tan rápido, que los pies se le tropiezan en la grama de la colina, y es por pura suerte que no rueda cuesta abajo. Suele hacerlo.

Jadea cuando llega abajo, se dobla desde el abdomen y recarga las manos en las rodillas, para tomar bocanadas con las que recuperar el aliento. Sólo queda el silencio calmo para ese momento, y a unos metros, la linde del bosque.

Oye el ladrido de Fang, el perro cazador, antes de verlo. Se da la vuelta, a tiempo para que el enorme animal negro se tire encima de él y lo derribe, una lengua áspera le humedece la cara y le hace cosquillas, y Harry sólo es capaz de reírse y retorcerse por debajo de la 'bestia', contento con lo que, de acuerdo a él, es su manera de desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

Cuando se ha tranquilizado, le palmea un costado de la gigantesca cabeza y lo echa hacia un lado, para reincorporarse. Tiene patas de perro, de barro, en la ropa, y sabe que McGonagall va a mirarlo con desaprobación cuando sea la hora del baño, de la que siempre rehuye porque el agua es demasiado fría. Tampoco le preocupa mucho.

Ha comido dulces, se ha reído con sus hermanos, y Severus Snape, el amargado trabajador que lo visita año tras año e intenta que sea adoptado por una buena familia, en vano, ya ha pasado por el orfanato y le ha dejado regalos, para marcharse y desaparecer hasta el siguiente cumpleaños o la próxima ocasión en que se sienta convencido de que ha dado con los padres perfectos para él. Harry, a decir verdad, no espera que los consiga. Le gusta su familia grande y desastrosa, y McGonagall es buena, aunque no sea su mamá.

Se acababa de agachar para recoger una ramita, que le arrojaría a Fang para jugar con él, cuando escuchó un sonido lastimero y extraño. Enseguida el perro se pone en guardia y emite un bajo gruñido; es demasiado cobarde para cazar en realidad, y ni siquiera le ladra a presas grandes, de las que McGonagall dice que no hay en el bosque, para no asustarlos, o que no intenten atraparlas, quién sabe. Aun así, le entra curiosidad por lo que sea que hubiese oído y espera, medio agachado, a que el sonido se repita.

Y lo hace. Hay un arrastre, un roce, una rama seca que se rompe bajo cierto peso y pasos rápidos. Fang ladra, pero a la vez mueve la cola, ¿y no es eso lo que, se supone, hace cuando está feliz? Harry no está seguro de si debería llamar a sus hermanos o no, ellos siempre le dicen que lo haga si algo sucede.

¿Sucedía 'algo'? Era común que un conejo o pájaros llegasen a los alrededores de Hogwarts. Preocuparse por ellos, se le hacía tonto.

Cuando está por dar la vuelta, Fang echa a correr hacia adelante. Es demasiado rápido, sorpresivo, ¡él no se comporta así!

—¡Fang! ¡_Fangi_! —Lo llama con el apodo de los hermanos más pequeños, mas él no se detiene. Da un vistazo por encima del hombro, para comprobar si alguien está cerca, y al darse cuenta de que no lo oyen ni ven, e ir a buscar a otra persona, haría que pierda el rastro del perro, resopla y trota detrás de él, hacia la linde.

Tiene que sostener la cuerda que delimita el bosque, pasar una pierna por encima y luego la otra. Fang se ha colado por debajo en un movimiento fluido y lo ha adelantado por varios metros, lo que lo obliga a correr tras el perro.

—¡Fang, Fang! ¡le diré a la tía McGonagall que te volviste a escapar, perro loco!

La amenaza no surte efecto. Fang corre, ajeno al niño que lo sigue, hasta el tronco de un árbol hueco y grueso, y da una vuelta alrededor, olisqueando. Cuando Harry llega a su lado, el pecho y la garganta le arden, y sujeta con ambas manos el collar del perro, para tironearlo de vuelta.

—Vamos, Fang, vamos a volver…

El sonido es más fuerte, aún no sabe identificarlo. ¿Un tipo de llanto? Es agudo, triste. Fang ladra, posicionándose frente al agujero del tronco, y Harry rueda los ojos y resopla, de nuevo.

—Perro loco —Se queja, no sin cierto afecto—, ahí no hay nada.

Pero Fang es insistente e intenta meter la cabeza al hueco, a pesar de los jalones que Harry le da al collar, con toda su fuerza. Cuando los dedos le fallan y suelta el agarre, el perro se echa hacia delante de golpe, las patas delanteras apoyadas en el borde del agujero. El sonido se hace más intenso y agudo, y Harry grita por la sorpresa.

El perro ha jalado _algo_ y lo saca con brusquedad del tronco. La criatura cae al suelo, rueda, se queja y se pone de pie, en una secuencia que no toma más que una milésima de segundo y apenas le ha dejado tiempo suficiente para parpadear.

Lo primero que nota es el pelaje, grueso, de un amarillo tan claro que bien podría hacerse pasar por blanco. Lo siguiente, es la mancha de sangre en un costado, y el rastro que deja cuando queda sometido bajo el peso de Fang y lucha por escapar, retorciéndose. Harry vuelve a sujetarle el collar cuando nota que está por lanzarse contra su cuello, y jala, ordenándole que lo deje.

La criatura se escabulle por un lado y rueda de nuevo, la respiración es pesada cuando una pierna le falla y se cae contra la tierra. Tiene nueve colas, espesas y de puntas más oscuras, que se retraen hacia el resto del cuerpo cuando intenta ocultarse, al no ser capaz de ponerse en movimiento de una vez.

Harry pone a Fang detrás de él y le da un manotazo, no tan fuerte, en la cabeza, para que se quede quieto, pero el perro aún gruñe, asomado por un lado de sus piernas. El zorro, se percata ahora, lucha por levantarse, sin éxito. A unos pasos de distancia, hay una esfera blanca, pequeña y brillante, que parece ajena a lo que la rodea, y sólo por curiosidad, se agacha y la sujeta.

—_¡Suéltala!_

La deja caer cuando oye esa voz. Tiene que maniobrar para atraparla, antes de que toque el piso, y se endereza, mirando alrededor; la otra mano fija en el collar de Fang, para retenerlo.

—¡He dicho que la sueltes!

No hay nadie cerca. Harry frunce el ceño y aprieta más la esfera contra sí.

—¡Devuélvemela!

No se da cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que Fang se mueve y gruñe más fuerte, y entonces baja la cabeza y ve al zorro, tambaleante y débil, que le enseña los dientes. Tiene el impulso de apartarse, hasta que la voz insiste:

—¡Dame mi esfera, cachorro humano!

Acababa de oír al zorro hablar, estaba seguro.

McGonagall le había dicho que los animales no hablan. Harry se siente engañado cuando vuelve a ponerse de cuclillas. Fang se acerca más, pero no es necesario; el zorro sólo agita las nueve colas y no lo muerde.

—Dame mi esfera.

—¿Hablas?

—Mi esfera —Continua la voz, y cuando el zorro hace ademán de acercarse para arrebatársela, una de las piernas delanteras le vuelve a fallar y cae. El rastro de sangre se extiende alrededor del cuerpo delgado y blanco, que no debe ser más largo que uno de sus antebrazos—. Mi esfera —Repite, estrangulado.

—Estás lastimado —Observa Harry, con obviedad. Sus hermanos le dicen que tiene que cuidarse cuando se lastima, no distraerse, ¿es que nadie se lo ha explicado a ese zorro que habla?

La criatura emita un sonido que se asemeja a una risa ahogada y quebradiza.

—Dame la esfera.

El niño, con el ceño fruncido, baja la mirada hacia la esfera brillante que tiene en la mano. No ve por qué es tan importante.

—Tienes mucha sangre, no creo que…

El zorro hace otro sonido extraño, al que no sabe ponerle nombre, y Fang responde con un gruñido gutural. Él tiene que interponerse entre los dos.

—Si te la quedas, no sabrás cómo mantenerla —Decía el zorro, tirado en el piso. El abdomen le subía y bajaba de forma notoria por las dificultades para respirar—, no será bueno para ti, cachorro humano. Para mí, será una pérdida horrible. Si no me la devuelves, seré tu enemigo para siempre —Fang, como si hubiese captado las palabras, intentó adelantarse, y él tuvo que rodearlo con los brazos para cortarle el paso—, pero si me la das —Continuó, tan sereno como podía—, yo seré, para ti, como un dios protector.

Harry piensa que no necesita uno. No está seguro de qué es, para empezar.

Vacilante, extiende la mano y le entrega la esfera. El zorro la sostiene con la boca.

—Puedo curarte en el orfanato —Le ofrece, acercándole los brazos en cuanto cree que es seguro dejar suelto a Fang—, mis hermanos y yo siempre curamos animales heridos y los devolvemos aquí, tía McGonagall nos ayuda.

—No soy un animal —Espeta, con sencillez, a pesar de que la esfera debería obstruir el paso del sonido, y tras dar un vistazo alrededor, como si tuviese opciones que considerar, el zorro deja que lo alce.

Cuando lo tiene en brazos, Harry se percata de que las colas desaparecen, hasta dejar sólo una en su lugar, la que sería usual en la especie, y el pelaje se tiñe de un tono más rojizo. Parece un zorro común.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —Pregunta. Camina hacia la salida del bosque, despacio, Fang no deja de saltar y dar vueltas alrededor de él, y ladra, mas no se tira sobre el niño o el zorro—. Eras bonito antes.

—_Siempre_ soy bonito —Le replica el zorro, acurrucándose en el espacio entre sus brazos.

A Harry no se le pasa por la cabeza que, por lo general, los zorros son mucho más peligrosos, así que no comprende la histeria de McGonagall cuando vuelve a la casa llena de niños, con uno en brazos. Sus hermanos mayores lo toman y lo llevan a la sala, donde lo limpian y vendan la herida.

—Intentaron cazarlo —Explica Charlie, uno de los mayores del orfanato, y señala al animal—, ¿viste eso? Le lanzaron una flecha por detrás y unas balas que no dieron en el blanco.

Suena a que es grave, para su mente de diez años, y asiente con solemnidad, los ojos fijos en el trabajo de sus mayores.

—¿Se va a poner bien? —Le hace pucheros a Charlie, que se ríe y le revuelve el cabello.

—Claro que sí, tontuelo. Nos lo quedamos unos días y después lo soltamos, como a todos, no lo vas a aguantar cuando se cure.

Él piensa que sí podría 'aguantarlo', aunque no hace un comentario al respecto.

* * *

**Harry **comparte cuarto con los demás niños de diez a doce años, así que hay literas a ambos lados de la habitación, y en total, casi veinte camas con sus respectivas cobijas y las cabezas sobre las almohadas. Por lo general, a él no le resulta difícil dormir.

Esa noche, en particular, no ha dejado de mirar el techo. No sabe por qué. Ha tenido un buen cumpleaños, ha ayudado a ese zorro que habla, a pesar de que nadie más lo escuchó ni vio la esfera brillante en su boca, y McGonagall le volvió a decir que los animales no hablan. ¿Qué va a saber ella, si ni siquiera sale más allá del patio?

Pero _algo_ le dificultad alcanzar el sueño, y descubre lo que es cuando la rendija de la puerta, que suele dejarse así para que entre un rayo de la luz del pasillo y no estén asustados de los monstruos bajo las camas, se hace más grande, y nadie pasa. Tiene que bajar la mirada para encontrarse al zorro, de vuelta al pelaje casi blanco y las nueve colas, y con el vendaje donde fue herido.

Se sube de un salto a la cama, ya que Harry ocupa la de abajo, y se acurruca sobre la cobija, las espesas colas desparramándose a su alrededor.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Cuestiona, cuando se da cuenta de que el zorro no hace esfuerzo alguno por conversar. La criatura ladea la cabeza.

—Los demás cachorros me dieron comida de humanos. Me gusta la comida de humanos.

Él sonrió, a medias, y procuró hablar en un susurro, por si acaso, cuando le contestó.

—Mañana también te podemos dar "comida de humanos" —Hizo las comillas en el aire, riéndose por lo bajo. El zorro meneó la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo.

—Mañana no estaré aquí.

A Harry no le agradó eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿te trataron mal?

—No —Reconoció, sereno—, son humanos buenos.

—¿Y entonces por qué no te quedas?

—Yo no me quedo en ningún sitio.

—Podrías, aquí.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Las colas se agitaban, despacio, enroscándose en el aire. Era un espectáculo fascinante.

—Estás lastimado —Le recordó, casi suplicante. No era justo que acabase de encontrar una criatura tan increíble y se fuese tan pronto.

—Me curaré.

Él no hace más que resoplar y cruzarse de brazos, con otro puchero. El zorro, en respuesta, se acerca con cuidado y se desliza por debajo de uno de sus brazos, el pelaje le hace cosquillas en la piel y le roza un costado. Le hace pensar en el gato de McGonagall cuando se acurruca y maúlla contra su pierna.

—A ti te voy a volver a ver.

Harry sabe que una sonrisa aflora en su rostro y no hace nada por impedirlo.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo dije. A cambio de esto —Elevó la cabeza, para mostrarle la esfera que brilla entre sus dientes, de forma permanente—, yo te cuido.

—Como mi dios protector —Repitió sus términos, riéndose.

—Aprendes rápido, cachorro humano.

El zorro se deslizó lejos de su brazo y se recostó en la almohada, con el cuerpo enrollado y las colas en un semicírculo de espeso pelaje. La esfera quedó fuera de su campo de visión cuando bajó la cabeza.

—Duerme, humano.

Él no le preguntó por qué se acostó ahí. Se reacomodó para abrirse espacio a un lado, y vacilante, extendió una mano para tocarle el pelaje del costado. Cuando la criatura mágica no se retiró del contacto, se dedicó a jugar con uno de los suaves mechones.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba en una de las orillas de la cama, y el otro extremo estaba vacío. Nadie recordaba el zorro que llevó al orfanato la tarde anterior.

* * *

**Harry **lo esperó por dos horas, en los alrededores de la linde del bosque, a que se mostrase. Detrás de él, el bullicio de los demás niños, apenas controlados por McGonagall y los hermanos mayores, era un sonido distante y que poco le importaba. Fang era la única compañía con que contaba ese día; sentado a un lado de él, lo dejaba rodearlo con los brazos y pegarse a la enorme cabeza negra, y ambos mantenían los ojos puestos en el bosque por el que, esperaban, saldría un zorro casi blanco de nueve colas.

No ocurrió.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si no sería más que un sueño, uno agradable y extraño, cuando Fang se tensó y gruñó por lo bajo, y unos arbustos se movieron. Él se reincorporó enseguida, aferrándose al collar del perro para mantenerlo junto a él, y avanzó con pasos titubeantes hasta la cuerda que marcaba el límite entre Hogwarts y el bosque.

—¿Zorrito? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz. Lamentaba no haber averiguado cómo se llamaba.

Una risa suave le contestó. Harry, guiado por cierto embelesamiento y una familiaridad imposible con el sonido, pasó una pierna y luego la otra, sobre la cuerda, y alcanzó el otro lado del límite. Fang lo siguió, alerta, pero sin caminar por delante de él.

—¿Dónde te metiste?

—Por aquí, cachorro.

Siguió la indicación al girar en un árbol de tronco grueso, que le resultó conocido. No era el zorro, sin embargo, el que estaba ahí.

En el borde de la cavidad del tronco hueco, estaba sentado un muchacho que no superaría los veinte años, con el cabello más claro que vio alguna vez, cayéndole en una cascada lacia hasta por debajo de los hombros. Iba vestido de blanco desde los tobillos al cuello, sin zapatos, y aguardaba con las piernas cruzadas, una de estas balanceándose de forma distraída.

Harry tiró del collar de Fang cuando lo escuchó ladrar, a pesar de que sabía que, de acuerdo al procedimiento usual, tendría que dejarlo moverse e ir por sus hermanos mayores si algún extraño ingresaba al orfanato por el bosque. No sentía que fuese un extraño, en realidad. Las facciones finas y puntiagudas de la cara, una leve contracción de la nariz, que hacía parecer que olfateaba lo que lo rodeaba, y los ojos grises e inteligentes, prometían peligro, sólo para otras personas. No para él.

—¿Quién es? —Decidido que era un adulto y tenía que ser educado, como a McGonagall le hubiese gustado que fuese, procuró usar su mejor tono dulce. El hombre esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

Por toda respuesta, extendió un brazo y le enseñó una esfera, diminuta y de un blanco brillante, que tenía atrapada entre los dedos. Ante la mirada impresionada del niño, con un giro de muñeca, la hizo desaparecer en el aire.

—Puedes llamarme Draco.

Él asintió, despacio, aturdido.

—Yo soy Harry —Pensó en ofrecerle la mano, como había visto que sus hermanos hacían, mas se retractó a último momento. El sujeto debió adivinarlo, de todos modos, porque lo hizo él. Harry se la estrechó, sorprendido por lo suave de su piel.

—Harry —Pareció probar cómo sonaba el nombre cuando era él quien lo decía, y asintió en aprobación—, para que te cuide, ¿podrías mantener _esto_ como un secreto? —Y con un gesto, se abarcó a sí mismo, por completo.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me cacen —Aclaró, y tras unos segundos, en los que aparentó considerarlo mejor, también añadió:—. Si guardas mi secreto por diez años, podría ser un humano. Quiero ser un humano, Harry.

—¿Por qué? —Insistió. Ser un humano era aburrido y diez años sonaba a mucho tiempo, al menos para él, que tenía dicha edad.

—Ser humano me haría libre.

Y Harry le prometió guardar el secreto.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer, hipotético(a) lector(a)! Hay mucho que quiero contarles sobre esta historia, pero podría ser un tipo de spoiler, así que lo dejaré para las próximas notas. La historia está terminada, aunque sin corregir, y saben cómo funcionan de rápido mis actualizaciones; mientras tenga luz, publico.**

**Para este relato de la serie de fantasía, Draco es un _kitsune_, un zorro 'mágico' -en este caso- de nueve colas, perteneciente a la mitología de Japón, China y Corea. Para la historia, en particular, tomé una gran influencia de Japón. Por lo general, los kitsune tendrían que tomar forma de mujeres jóvenes y hermosas o ancianos sabios, pero bueno, yo decidí cambiar ese detalle.**

**Otra acotación: la conversación que mantienen sobre la esfera, además de ser MUY relevante para lo que viene después, está basada en un fragmento de una historia del siglo ****XII**** en que se habla del _Hoshi no tama_, traducido como "esferas de estrella", según Santa Wikipedia. Una leyenda dice que cuando el kitsune vuelve a su forma humana, la esfera conserva parte de su magia. Otra, en la que me basé, menciona que es el alma del kitsune.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diez años**

_(#3 De dioses y otros cuentos mágicos)_

**Sumario:** Por un encuentro cuando es un niño, Harry tiene un guardián. En forma animal, es un zorro de nueve colas, y como humano, un hombre joven llamado Draco, que lo único que le pide es que mantenga el secreto por diez años, para que pueda ser libre al fin.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** Drarry fluff. Tercero de una serie de relatos inspirados en diferentes culturas. AU.

**Extensión:** Cuatro partes.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Diez años (2/4)**

Ahora Harry tiene once años y se despierta de mal humor. Tantea el lado vacío de la cama, consciente de que es en vano, porque aún siente el tacto fantasmal del pelaje suave contra un costado de la cara, y desearía que Draco no se hubiese escabullido lejos a primera hora de la mañana, cuando él dormía profundamente, para poder abrazar al pequeño zorro y usarlo de almohada. Casi nunca le permite hacerlo, sin protestar antes, pero él sabe que es su modo de hacerse el orgulloso y nada más, y lo deja que se queje, hasta que termina por ceder.

Cuando Luna, una de las niñas del cuarto, lo llama, no tiene más opción que arrastrarse fuera de la cama y desfilar hacia el baño, uniéndose a la larga columna de pequeños que espera un turno en los cubículos para empezar el día. Media hora más tarde, es el único que cuida sus pasos al descender por las escaleras hacia las cocinas, que están hasta abajo de todo el edificio, y utiliza un banco para alcanzar la despensa, de la que saca unas hogazas de pan, las mete en una bolsa y dentro de su bolsillo.

Sale del orfanato por la puerta trasera, le regala una caricia a Fang cuando pasa por un lado de la casucha que construyeron para el perro, y corre al llegar a la inclinación de la colina, para salir del campo de visión de cualquiera que se asome por las ventanas, antes de que se le haga demasiado tarde.

Al cruzar la cuerda del límite con el bosque, saca la bolsa de pan y la ata a la rama de un árbol, y después de un simple vistazo alrededor, que no le da pistas del paradero de Draco, humano o zorro, regresa por donde llegó y se escabulle dentro del edificio, para ir con el resto al comedor por el desayuno. El fin de semana acabó y tiene clases suplementarias con Flitwick, el profesor que McGonagall contrató para enseñarles cuando ella, o los hermanos mayores, no tuviesen tiempo.

Harry se pasa el día con la cabeza en las nubes y dando ojeadas por la ventana, a tal punto de que el profesor decide que es mejor cambiarlo de puesto y colocarlo en uno de los pupitres que dan contra la pared. Le parece que es injusto, pero se lo calla.

No tiene oportunidad para escaparse hasta que es media tarde, más o menos, y echa a correr con los cuadernos todavía entre los brazos, fingiendo que no escucha los llamados que dan Ron y Hermione, dos de sus compañeros, tras su espalda.

El bosque está silencioso, la bolsa de pan ya no se encuentra donde la dejó; en cambio, a los pies del árbol, quedó un conjunto de pequeñas flores violetas, que lo hacen sonreír a medida que se adentra más entre las plantas. Encuentra a Draco tumbado, boca arriba, en una rama alta, tallando algún tipo de instrumento con una navaja que le consiguió hace poco de los cuartos de los mayores.

El tronco hueco donde lo halló por primera vez, con el paso del tiempo, se ha ido llenando. Le ha conseguido cobijas y una almohada, libros que cambia cada vez que los termina, lápices, papeles para cuando dice morir de aburrimiento y que tenga algo en lo que ocuparse.

—¡Volví! —Anuncia desde abajo, balanceándose sobre los pies, a pesar de que él mismo le ha dejado en claro que puede percibir su aroma a metros de distancia. A Harry le gusta cuando alza la voz y logra que Draco se gire y los ojos grises lo miren.

—Cachorro —Suelta un ligero bufido y vuelve a concentrarse en la madera; los movimientos con que lo talla son precisos, fluidos, no hay vacilaciones—, ¿qué tal el día humano?

—Me moría de sueño en la clase del _enanito —_Comenzó, sentándose a los pies del árbol, desde donde puede ver la caída de su cabello rubio y la manera en que no para de mover una pierna adelante y atrás, y a la vez, abrir los cuadernos para buscar las tareas—, Ron sigue preguntando por qué me voy todas las tardes.

—¿Quieres que haga una ilusión que tome tu lugar allí?

Él sacude la cabeza. Aunque sigue concentrado en tallar, sabe que ha captado el gesto. De algún modo, pareciera que Draco siempre lo capta todo, y punto.

—Tengo tarea —Explica, no recibe respuesta. Era lo que esperaba.

Descubrió que Draco también conocía de las materias que le dan, un día en que le mostró un cuestionario, y armado con un lápiz a punto de llegar al final de sus días útiles, y con una expresión de calma imperturbable, lo resolvió en menos de diez minutos. Nunca había tenido tan buena nota. Cuando se enteró, sin embargo, le dijo que no volvería a hacerle la tarea, porque los humanos tenían que aprender las cosas por su cuenta.

Él no pierde la esperanza de que lo ayude. A veces, cuando aparenta estar calmado y de buen humor, y ve que Harry lucha con una sección en particular, hace insinuaciones sobre la respuesta, o comentarios que hace que recuerde lo que tiene que colocar. Se siente agradecido cuando ocurre.

—¿Tu día qué tal? —Sigue, sin levantar la cabeza, porque tiene unos ejercicios de matemática que resolver y están atrasados. Se suponía que los entregaría ese día en la mañana.

—Normal —Replica, sin gran interés—, ilusiones por aquí y por allá, me pusieron unas trampas rompe-huesos muy obvias, cacé un conejo muy gordo. Molesté a Fang y casi muerdo a la gata de la vieja directora.

—Esa gata horrible es más grande que tú como zorro.

—Yo soy más fuerte.

Harry lo piensa por un momento y asiente.

—¿Comes gatos?

—No, qué asco. Menos ese gato, que es medio humano como yo.

El niño alza la mirada de golpe, boquiabierto.

—¿_Pelusa _es medio humano?

—Ajá.

Está claro que a Draco le parece más interesante el tallado de madera que otro medio humano por ahí, a él no; suelen diferir en esos aspectos. En otras ocasiones, tiene la impresión de que Draco ha visto demasiado, y a esas alturas, todo comienza a aburrirle. Se siente un poco triste cuando lo considera.

—¿Juegas conmigo hoy? —Pregunta luego, con la expresión más inocente que es capaz de llevar a cabo.

—Primero la tarea. Esa respuesta está mala, sí, esa, sabes de la que hablo —Aclara, a pesar de que ni siquiera se ha girado, y desde esa altura, no debería de leer lo que él escribe. Harry suelta un exasperado resoplido y se dispone a corregirlo.

Dos horas después, ha terminado y cierra los cuadernos. Draco se sienta en la rama, el tallado ya dejado de lado, y con un soplo de aire por la boca, convierte el piso de tierra y grama bajo el niño en una pista de hielo personal, que lo hace reír y resbalar. Debajo de la capa helada, distingue imágenes de ballenas que nadan, conjuntos de pececillos y kril, y no puede evitar el asombro cuando un tiburón falso hace ademán de golpear el hielo, las hileras de dientes quedan a la vista y él lucha por no jadear.

—No sé patinar —Protesta, batallando por mantener el equilibrio y con movimientos cómicos de los brazos, que no lo ayudan en su propósito.

—Pues aprende —Le contesta con simpleza, bajándose de un salto del árbol. Al tocar el piso, sus pies están enfundados en patines que se ven en perfecto estado.

Draco se mueve de reversa, sin dejar de mirarlo, gira, y sin prisas, luego da una vuelta alrededor de él.

—¿Te da miedo? —No hay burla en la pregunta, ni siquiera curiosidad. Es pronunciada en un tono neutro, como si él pensase que no sería inusual en un humano, como decía con frecuencia.

Harry mira el hielo con sus figuras fantásticas, la facilidad con que se mueve sobre este, y niega, inseguro.

—Pero me voy a caer.

—No te voy a dejar caer —Draco rueda los ojos. De pronto, el niño se siente más alto, porque unos patines han aparecido bajo sus pies también—, no te aguantaré llorando ni siendo un miedoso. ¿Eres un cachorro valiente o no?

Le frunce el ceño, en su mejor intento de una expresión enojada y decidida.

—Sí soy valiente.

El hombre arquea una ceja y siente que las mejillas le arden.

—Lo soy —Insiste, con un leve tartamudeo que dice lo contrario, pero Draco se ha reído y le ofrece las manos para guiarlo hasta que pueda moverse por sí mismo, sin tener miedo. Harry no lo tiene desde que lo sujeta, mas no se lo dice; si lo hubiese hecho, temía, él lo habría soltado antes.

* * *

**Harry **tiene doce cuando debe contener la risa para no ser atrapado. Lleva dos escobas consigo, que ha sacado de la cocina del orfanato, y sus pasos, con la práctica de los últimos dos años, no hacen ruido cuando se escabulle fuera del edificio. Fang le pisa los talones al estar al aire libre, expuesto a la brisa fresca de otoño en Escocia y de noche, pero él baja la colina sin hacer una pausa.

El pecho y la garganta le arden cuando alcanza el límite del bosque, se recarga sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, las escobas dejadas de lado. Hay un zorro que lo espera, sentado y erguido, a unos metros de la cuerda que traza el final del terreno de Hogwarts, y el pelaje casi blanco reluce más bajo la luz de la luna, cuando ladea la cabeza y olfatea el aire.

—Hola, bonito —Le palmea un costado al saludar. A Draco le gusta que le diga que es bonito, porque dice que por supuesto lo es y todos deberían reconocerlo; las palabras hacen reír al niño por el tono pomposo con que las pronuncia.

El zorro frota la cabeza contra su palma, se desliza por el espacio entre sus piernas, y no hay sonido alguno cuando la figura animal la deja paso al hombre. Draco sacude la cabeza para que las orejas se disimulen en el resto del cabello, como de costumbre. Luego se dedica a tomar una escoba y sopesarla, como si se le hiciese un instrumento pocas veces utilizado.

Harry tuvo la idea cuando leyó una de las historias de Hermione, acerca de brujas que volaban en escobas. Sabe que él puede volar por su cuenta, pero aunque le ha ofrecido llevarlo, al niño le da miedo la idea de subirse sobre el lomo del zorro. Será más sencillo así.

—¿Dices que te subes aquí arriba, y vuelas?

—Sí, eso decía que hacían en el cuento.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, Draco pasa la palma sobre el mango completo de la escoba. Cuando la suelta, esta se mantiene nivelada en el aire, por sí misma. Harry tiene que contener un chillido al pasar una pierna por encima y acomodarse, él lo ayuda y le explica cómo sostenerse bien.

—Lo mantendré así por un rato —Draco se sube a la otra escoba, que también levita, le dirige una mirada extraña al objeto, y con una exhalación casi resignada, patea el suelo para elevarse. La expresión vacía desaparece momentos más tarde, cuando están en el aire.

Fang comienza a ladrarles desde el suelo; tras un movimiento de muñeca y un sonido irritado del hombre, el perro sigue haciéndolo, pero en silencio. Cuando le asegura a Harry que no le duele ni lo siente, él se ríe y piensa que deberían hacerlo cada vez que Fang no deja dormir a los niños.

Por pura improvisación, cuando están a varios metros del suelo, Harry maniobra para descubrir lo que puede hacer. Le gustan las ráfagas de aire contra la cara, la velocidad, la adrenalina.

Cuando se lanza en picado hacia el suelo, o se pone de cabeza, sólo hay ganas de reírse. No es que confíe en su habilidad, ni mucho menos en la escoba, es que Draco lo sigue de cerca. Él sabe que no dejaría que nada le pase.

Terminan jugando con una pelota brillante y pequeña, aparecida de la nada, que a Harry le resulta similar a una estrella para ellos solos. Al mencionárselo, Draco se encoge de hombros y le dice que se la puede quedar, si le gusta.

Se queda dormido esa noche en el bosque, sentado a los pies del tronco hueco, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco, las escobas, ya sin magia, a un lado, y rodeado de ilusiones coloridas que ha hecho a petición de él, que disfruta los espectáculos de luces que da.

Despierta en su cama a la mañana siguiente. No hay rastro del zorro, ni de cómo llegó, y nadie se dio cuenta de que hubiese salido.

* * *

**Harry **tiene trece cuando se despierta de golpe y se sienta, de forma tan brusca, que es una suerte que no se diese en la cabeza contra la parte de abajo de la litera superior. Jadea y está cubierto de sudor. Ha tenido una pesadilla poco recurrente.

Está en el asiento trasero de un auto, es tan pequeño que no puede ver el camino y tiene que estirarse para observar por las ventanas de los lados. Hay dos personas que conversan adelante. Es de noche, una noche tranquila, y suena una música ligera de saxofón desde la emisora de turno.

Luego la mujer de copiloto se voltea y extiende un brazo hacia él, intenta decirle algo. El hombre que maneja se distrae. Ocurre demasiado rápido.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es un estallido de luz, la manera en que ambos gritan, alguien que lo cubre y un golpe que termina en _nada_. El resto del recuerdo se borra apenas abre los ojos.

Sabe lo que es, de dónde proviene, y no le gusta. Rara vez piensa en sus padres y el accidente que se los llevó hace años.

Un bulto que ocupa el otro lado de la cama se remueve, hay un quejido débil. Por reflejo, acerca la mano y acaricia el pelaje del zorro casi blanco, que lo busca en la oscuridad y se recuesta en su regazo.

—¿Qué pasa, cachorro? ¿qué tienes? —La voz suave es un simple murmullo en el cuarto compartido. Incluso los ronquidos de Ron, en la cama de arriba, son más fuertes.

El niño envuelve a la criatura mágica con los brazos y la estrecha contra sí. El zorro está rígido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Repite, tenso. Harry niega, con los labios apretados para contener los sollozos involuntarios, y restriega la cara en el pelaje para borrar sus lágrimas. Él se queda quieto y se relaja tras un momento.

Sus brazos se mueven, por sí solos, cuando la figura de zorro deja paso al hombre que ocupa más de la mitad de la pequeña cama y tiene que agacharse para no golpear la parte superior de la litera. Draco suspira y le rodea los hombros con un brazo. Harry tiene el rostro enterrado en su pecho cuando percibe el beso en la frente.

Levanta la cabeza y parpadea, a través de las lágrimas, pero no es el cuarto del orfanato lo que encuentra. Está en una casa, sentado en un sofá, solo.

Con un hipido, se levanta, vacilante, y mira alrededor.

—¿Dra-Draco?

—Sh —Unas manos se posan en sus hombros tan pronto como lo llama, la presión que ejerce es ligera y tranquilizadora. Siente el aliento en la oreja cuando le habla—, ahí viene _ella_.

Está a punto de preguntar quién viene cuando, por un umbral que lleva a una cocina o sala, aparece una mujer pelirroja, de ropa desordenada y sonrisa dulce, que lleva a un bebé en brazos. No deja de susurrarle palabras cariñosas y jugar con él, haciéndolo saltar y atrapándolo en el aire.

Harry no sabe cómo la reconoce, porque nunca hay caras en sus sueños, pero lo hace, y siente que el aire se le queda atorado en la garganta.

—_Ella_ se llama Lily —Continua Draco, en voz baja, para permitirle distinguir los juegos de la mujer y el bebé—, Lily Evans, luego Potter. Era una artista a medio tiempo, le habría gustado lo mismo para ti cuando crecieras. Ahí viene _él_, mira.

Volvió la cabeza de inmediato, sin pensarlo, a tiempo para divisar al hombre de cabello despeinado y lentes que entraba unos pasos tras ella. Se aproxima, besa a su esposa y alza al bebé, haciéndole cosquillas que le arrancan carcajadas histéricas. Harry siente que el pecho se le llena de una emoción cálida a la que no sabe qué nombre darle.

—James. Abogado, de los buenos. Pensaba que tu mamá estaba loca y por eso se enamoró de ella, siempre lo estaba regañando —Señaló, justo cuando la mujer comenzaba a decirle que no sostuviese así al bebé o lo haría marearse. Harry emitió una risa baja y negó.

—¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? —Preguntó, tras un momento de considerarlo.

—Yo lo sé todo, cachorro.

Asintió, aunque no porque se hiciese una idea de cómo era o si sería cierto. Apuntó, titubeante, la escena familiar.

—¿Me puedo acercar?

Draco lo instó a hacerlo con un leve empujón en la espalda.

—Ellos no te ven ni oyen, nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que quieras.

Y así lo hicieron. Harry conoció más en un rato de visita, gracias a Draco, que en años de observaciones y comentarios del amargado trabajador social Snape.

Nunca le dio las gracias. Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el cuarto del orfanato, lo abrazó por largo rato, sin decirle nada. Al día siguiente, Draco ya no se encontraba en el edificio, como era usual.

* * *

**Harry **tiene catorce años cuando sabe que ya no será adoptado. Severus lo ha visitado el día anterior, han tenido la temida charla de los adolescentes, el "estás demasiado grande", el "suelen buscar bebés o niños pequeños", las disculpas, las promesas de intentar dar, todavía, con una familia apropiada. Él le contestó que no le importaba.

A solas con Draco, de vuelta a la linde del bosque, sólo por curiosidad, le pregunta si se habría ido a vivir cerca de la casa de los que lo hubiesen adoptado, en caso de haber ocurrido. El hombre ladea la cabeza y luce pensativo unos segundos.

—Supongo que pasaría por ahí.

Aquello lo tranquiliza, a pesar de que la situación sea hipotética, y desde ese momento, probablemente imposible.

Están sentados en unos troncos cortados hace poco, uno frente al otro. Harry le venda el antebrazo, donde por pura mala suerte, le dieron con otra bala. No está tan débil como la vez que se encontraron, y sin duda, sanará rápido; tan solo en unas horas, la herida ya no sangraba ni estaba enrojecida, y para ese momento, lo único que lo hace mantenerse cuidándola es la posibilidad escasa de una infección. Él parece más preocupado que el propio herido, lo que no es extraño.

Termina el vendaje de forma impecable, orgulloso de sí mismo, y tras asegurarse que Draco no lo deshará en algún movimiento que no debería llevar a cabo, suelta una pesada exhalación y se dedica a pelar una fruta, para liberar cierta frustración con la cáscara. Es un método efectivo, comprueba enseguida.

—Pronto seré un adulto —Agrega poco después, con un encogimiento de hombros, con el que pretende restarle importancia—. En unos meses, voy a la primera visita al pueblo que queda por aquí cerca, y en un año, cuando cumpla los quince, ya soy un _hermano mayor_ para los niños. No necesito que me 'adopten'.

—No, no lo necesitas.

—No lo necesito —Harry asintió para darse mayor seguridad. Draco no dejaba de observar la fruta que tenía en la mano, desde que la sujetó, así que se resigna y se la pasa cuando termina de pelarla; él sonríe a medias al conseguir lo que quería, que era no hacerlo por su cuenta, y el muchacho rueda los ojos y se dispone a hacer lo mismo con otra—. Ayudaré aquí, la pobre McGonagall ya se está poniendo vieja, y los niños son muy inquietos, yo no era así a su edad…

—Sí lo eras —Observa el hombre, llevándose un trozo de la fruta a la boca y ajeno a la mirada desagradable que le dirige en respuesta. Para aligerar su humor, agrega:—. Estarás muy ocupado, ¿no?

—Sí, eso creo.

Sabe que esa cabeza rubia maquina algo cuando pasa un momento de silencio y Draco emite un breve "hm".

—¿Quieres que una ilusión haga el trabajo por ti?

Harry le frunce el ceño.

—Las cosas no se resuelven con ilusiones, Draco.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que para los humanos no, porque no pueden hacerlas.

Aquello era un caso perdido. Sacudió la cabeza, con fingida exasperación.

—¿Vas a resolverlo todo así, cuando te conviertas en humano de forma permanente?

—Quizás —Y una pausa, en la que pareció considerar cierto detalle—. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de si conservaré mi magia cuando lo haga.

Era la primera vez que lo oía reconocer que no sabía algo. Harry estaba boquiabierto, le llevó unos segundos procesar lo que acababa de oír y casi tose la fruta que tenía en la boca, al tragarla sin darse cuenta.

—¿Perderás la magia? ¿es- eso podría pasar? ¿serías un humano normal?

—Es una probabilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta. O sesenta-cuarenta a que no —Frunció un poco el ceño, distraído.

—Estás loco —Harry bufó—, ¿por qué querrías perder tu magia?

—No quiero perder mi magia. Quiero ser humano —Le corrigió, en tono suave.

—Si es lo mismo, no vale la pena.

Por toda respuesta, Draco vuelve el brazo hacia él, con el vendaje allí donde le dieron, y puede recordar la única razón que le dio el hombre cuando era un niño de once años.

_No quiero que me cacen._

Mitad zorro y mitad humano, no encajaría en ninguno de los dos mundos. Harry se siente un idiota por hablar sin considerarlo y permanece en silencio por un rato.

—Podrías huir de cualquiera que se te acerque —Comenta, despacio, medido. Draco suspira.

—He huido por más de mil años, Harry.

Ninguno dice más sobre el tema.

* * *

**Harry **tiene quince años la primera vez que ocurre. Como uno de los hermanos mayores, ayuda con las compras a la tía McGonagall, por lo que debe ir, al menos, una vez al mes al pueblo, para cargar con las provisiones que los otros compran, o cumplir ciertos encargos que la mujer le hace en específico, algo que casi nunca pasa. Ella confía más en Hermione, en su grupo.

Ya que nadie los conoce por allí y es un terreno amplio, público, se acostumbró a llevar un abrigo extra, que le pasa a Draco. Él lo acompaña a hacer lo que deba, lado a lado, y hablan con tranquilidad entre los pueblerinos, que son incapaces de imaginar qué criatura mágica está entre ellos.

Se detuvieron, en el camino de regreso, para ver la vitrina de una tienda de equipos deportivos. Ya que el dinero que les dan es sólo para lo que deben recoger para el orfanato, y durante los cumpleaños, no salen para pasar el día con sus hermanos menores también, Harry nunca ha entrado a un local como ese, que es lo que en Hogwarts se clasifica como innecesario, o de ocio. Ellos tienen prioridades claras.

Aun así, no puede evitar preguntarse si no sería increíble poder entrar y comprar algo, lo que fuese. Tendría que conocer del tema primero, por supuesto. En el orfanato, los deportes son más bien juegos recreativos en la colina, desordenados y con las reglas alteradas a conveniencia, para facilitarlo para los pequeños y hacerlo más entretenido. Tal vez ni siquiera le gustaría jugar, una vez se diese cuenta de que hay tantas normas que seguir.

Está por hacerle algún comentario sobre el tema a Draco, cuando siente que la voz se le queda atorada en la garganta y se le olvida cómo se articulan las palabras.

Desde que comenzaron a caminar juntos por el pueblo, con Harry alejándose del grupo del orfanato en base a miradas suplicantes a sus amigos, ha notado que Draco luce más feliz. No es que se la pase riéndose o bromeando, pero tiene un brillo en los ojos que sólo en ciertas ocasiones estuvo ahí antes, sonríe cuando lo ve y sabe que van a tener un día de paseo, y ha intentado adoptar algunas de las actitudes humanas que se ven esos días, como recogerse el cabello en una cola, usar guantes, zapatos. El mes anterior, incluso lo notó observar una joyería, maravillado por las piezas relucientes que exhibían.

Creyó que era bueno y lo dejó pasar. No le dio importancia alguna. Quizás debió hacerlo antes, entonces no le habría tomado por sorpresa en ese momento.

Sentía el corazón, de pronto acelerado, tan fuerte que tronaba en sus oídos. La mente se le quedó vacía. Draco ladeaba la cabeza e intentaba descifrar la inscripción, en otro idioma, de un artículo en la vitrina, con una expresión pensativa, que sin razón aparente, hacía que fuese incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

No existía nada más que él por ese instante. Era una impresión arrolladora, extraña, cosquilleante, y que le daba ganas de gritar. Sólo pudo compararla con el vuelo de escoba hace años.

Cuando Draco se percata de la atención extra, gira el rostro hacia él y le dirige una mirada inquisitiva. Harry da un brinco, sintiéndose atrapado en medio de algo indebido, sin saber por qué.

—Debería ir con los demás para volver rápido —Se excusó, entre balbuceos. Prácticamente huyó cuando él asintió en acuerdo.

Draco y él tomaban diferentes rutas de vuelta, porque Harry entraba por la puerta principal del orfanato, y el hombre zorro iba por el bosque, sin prisas. Aquello le daría unos minutos para calmar esos latidos enloquecidos y deshacerse del repentino sudor en las manos.

Fue, apresurado, a encontrarse con el grupo de los muchachos. Sentía que todos _sabían, _que no dejaban de observarlo por ello, que le harían algún comentario, preguntarían, juzgarían. No podría hablar de algo que ni siquiera él terminaba de comprender, algo que estaba más allá de cierto límite, que era _demasiado._

Cuando descubrió que las sensaciones no se detenían, su mente evocando a cada momento la imagen de Draco frente a la vitrina y la forma en que se volvió hacia él, sin que tuviese que decirle nada, decidió hacer cuanta tarea se le pusiese por delante en el orfanato. Ayudó a cocinar la cena, acompañó a los más pequeños al baño, se aseguró que se vistieran, recogió los platos después. Fue McGonagall quien, horas más tarde, le preguntaría si le ocurría algo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada desesperada, que contradecía su "no, todo bien, tía", y ella lo notó, aunque no hizo comentario alguno.

Fue de Ron, nada menos, de quien lo escuchó.

—¡Es por su novio, tía! —Se quejó por lo bajo cuando Hermione lo codeó, pero se rio y siguió, lo bastante alto para que todos los presentes lo escuchasen. Así de sutil era—. ¡Ay, pero si es la verdad! Me refiero al tipo este que anda con él en el pueblo, el que es un poco mayor que nosotros, siempre lo vemos. Tiene esa cara de idiota desde que volvió en la tarde, después de estar con él. Compañero, ¿fue que tuvieron un avance al fin o…?

Cualquier teoría de Ron, quedó callada cuando Hermione lo codeó, otra vez, y le siseó que lo dejase en paz. Pero las primeras palabras le dieron mucho para pensar.

Fue la primera vez, en cinco años, que Harry no pasó por el bosque en la noche.

También fue la primera vez que no hubo alguien que ocupase el otro lado de la estrecha cama y le arrebatase la almohada sin pedirle permiso. No se sintió bien. No estaba cómodo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y por el apoyo en el primer capítulo!**

**Para responder a algunas cosas que leí entre comentarios: yo también amo la idea de Draco como un ser mágico, le queda. No, la esfera en sí, no tiene ninguna consecuencia. Es relevante para la historia, de otro modo. Los kitsune, como se ve en esta parte, tienen poderes; Draco sencillamente borra ese episodio de la memoria del resto de los chicos, porque cree que lo molestarán o buscarán si no lo hace, y _no le da la gana_ de hablarle a nadie más porque, bueno, es Draco. Es una diva. Y sí, lo trataron de cazar como a un zorro normal; en muchas de las historias de kitsune, al final, deben huir del pueblo en que se quedaban porque comienzan a cazarlos, y a pesar de tener poderes, cuando hay tantos tras ellos...pues sigue siendo difícil, me imagino.**

**Ahora, a propósito de este capítulo, la etimología de "kitsune" no está del todo clara. En japonés antiguo, podría darse como "****_kitsu-ne" (venir y dormir) o "ki-tsune" (venir siempre), _que es en lo que me inspiré para la manera en que se da su relación. Otro dato interesante es que se dice que, al cumplir mil años, su pelaje es blanco o dorado, y obtiene la novena cola, a partir de la que también tiene la habilidad de ver y oír cualquier suceso que ocurra en el mundo, o en otras palabras, es omnisciente. Así que sí, Draco sabe bastante bien lo que pasó con la última reacción de Harry, pero lo que él hace o no al respecto, no se ve hasta la siguiente parte.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diez años**

_(#3 De dioses y otros cuentos mágicos)_

**Sumario:** Por un encuentro cuando es un niño, Harry tiene un guardián. En forma animal, es un zorro de nueve colas, y como humano, un hombre joven llamado Draco, que lo único que le pide es que mantenga el secreto por diez años, para que pueda ser libre al fin.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** Drarry fluff. Tercero de una serie de relatos inspirados en diferentes culturas. AU.

**Extensión:** Cuatro partes.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Diez años (3/4)**

**Harry **tiene dieciséis años y un grave conflicto interno, que intenta resolver, sin éxito, mientras barre la cocina. A unos pasos, percibe un débil golpeteo de la razón de su sufrimiento. No es justo que sea tan obvio al hacer notar su presencia. Tampoco lo es que, inevitablemente, sea capaz de percatarse de que está ahí, incluso si lo disimula.

No sabe en qué momento se ha vuelto tan atento, cuándo comenzó a afectarle tanto. Un día, volvía deprisa al orfanato, con la sensación de que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y sin encontrar su voz. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, se quedaba embelesado mirándolo y agachaba la cabeza cuando Draco lo atrapaba, el tacto le quemaba, le cosquilleaba, y no podía hacer más que convertirse en un desastre ante cualquier tipo de contacto.

Dejaba caer las cosas que sostenía, descuidaba a sus hermanos menores, fantaseaba en clases, tareas que siempre se le antojaron sencillas, ahora le resultaban complejas porque le costaba mantener la concentración y no desviarse hacia pensamientos de ojos grises y sonrisas débiles y preciosas. Ni siquiera dormía bien, desde que se despertó una noche, sobresaltado por un brazo que tenía alrededor, y descubrió a Draco, _no el zorro_, en el lado de la pared, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y el aliento, suave y ligero, golpeándole la parte de atrás del cuello en cada exhalación. Escenas similares se repitieron con el pasar de los meses, y Harry estaba, día a día, más convencido de que iba a enloquecer cuando menos se lo esperasen.

Quería gritarle, empujarlo, y al mismo tiempo, sostenerlo tan cerca que no quedase ni un centímetro entre ellos. Quería jugar con su cabello, tocarle el rostro. _Quería besarlo_.

Oh, quería tanto besarlo, desde que vio a algunos de sus compañeros hacerlo a escondidas, por error, y le pidieron guardar el secreto con sonrisas idénticas.

Quería _tanto_ que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era, de qué pasaba con él. De qué haría con ese cúmulo inexplicable que tenía dentro, que anidaba, que crecía segundo a segundo.

Con un resoplido, se detuvo. Se recargó contra la escoba, ocultando el rostro. Tenía la impresión, bastante coherente, de que él sabría lo que le ocurría si le permitía ver sólo un poco más que de costumbre, así que no era extraño que lo evitase de más esos días. Pensaba que era lo mejor.

Cuando le preguntó a Hermione, desesperado por saber qué era aquello que le pasaba, su amiga sonrió, sacudió la cabeza, y le soltó un simple "es obvio que estás enamorado" al que le siguió un "es él, ¿cierto? El del pueblo, el que hace que sonrías tanto".

Harry no se sentía capaz de estar alrededor de Draco, sin la sensación de sofocarse, desde entonces.

Y esa ocasión, no era muy diferente.

Giró el rostro, sólo un poco, lo necesario para permanecer apoyado y poder verlo. Draco se subió a las alacenas, sacó algunos aperitivos que encontró por aquí y por allá, y para ese momento, acababa de sentarse sobre la mesa del fregadero, con las piernas cruzadas y en un balanceo constante, mientras comía unas galletas que no pertenecían a nadie. No había problema en que estuviese ahí, porque era el turno de Harry de limpiar el sótano, donde estaba la cocina y el almacén de la comida; pronto sería navidad y la tía McGonagall distraía a los niños arriba, al tiempo que los hermanos mayores tenían otra visita al pueblo, en busca de los regalos simples que se les dejaban bajo el árbol año tras año.

Tal vez él tendría que buscar un regalo para Draco. ¿No le gustaría?

Emitió un débil quejido y volvió a esconder el rostro. Las mejillas y orejas le ardían, era agobiante estar en esa situación.

Cuando Draco lo llama, en tono calmo, es como si le hubiesen dado un golpe, y él sólo puede dar un brinco y levantar la cabeza, con los ojos enormes y asustados, fijos en el otro.

El hombre arquea una ceja en su dirección, la pregunta silenciosa parece ser la misma que le ha hecho cada vez en que ha actuado _así _desde que _eso _ocurre. Nunca ha podido darle una respuesta.

Harry aparta la mirada y se lamenta la falta de valor para no hacerlo. Quizás, un día, se va a molestar y dejará de insistir. Quizás lo descubrirá por su cuenta, y no tendrá que forzarlo a decir una palabra. Quizás nunca lo sepa. O puede que ya lo haga. Las posibilidades son demasiadas.

—Harry.

—¿Hm? —Sabe que acaba de realizar un sonido lastimero y no puede evitar apenarse más. Draco lo observa cuando él vuelve a alzar la cabeza, se siente cohibido bajo el escrutinio.

—Ven aquí un momento.

Titubea. Con cuidado, deja la escoba apoyada contra la pared más cercana, y cuando camina hacia él, lo hace despacio, como si fuese consciente de que lo espera una condena o algún tipo de desastre al llegar al final de ese estrecho tramo que los separa.

Draco extiende el brazo y le sujeta la muñeca. Aún está sentado en la mesa, cuando lo jala hacia él. De pronto, Harry está en el espacio que queda en medio de sus piernas, da una inhalación brusca cuando el ambiente se torna demasiado _cálido_ para él, y Draco le envuelve parte de la cadera con las piernas, sin hacer presión, casi con desinterés, como si fuese algo de todos los días. _No lo es_. Y lo va a volver loco, sin duda.

Contiene la respiración cuando dedos delgados y fríos se alzan hacia su rostro. Le mueve el cabello para acomodárselo, juega con sus lentes de montura redonda y fea, y al final, trazan la línea de su mandíbula, y Harry queda reducido a un desastre tembloroso que no puede hilar un solo pensamiento coherente ante dicha cercanía.

—¿Qué- qué ha-haces? —Balbucea. Draco no lo mira a los ojos, luce concentrado en su extraño examen.

De repente, le sonríe. Es una sonrisa diferente a las que ha visto antes, aunque no pueda decir por qué. Le gusta. _Algo _dentro de sí se llena de una emoción indefinible al verla.

Desearía que siempre la tenga.

—Dentro de poco, dejarás de ser un cachorro humano —Le da un pellizco sin fuerza en la nariz, y Harry no sabe si se acaba de burlar de él o no, porque Draco lo ha soltado tan rápido como lo envolvió en ese peculiar abrazo, se pone de pie y camina sobre el borde de las mesas, en perfecto equilibrio, hacia el hueco que da a una salida alterna. Él se despide y sale sin mirar atrás.

Harry se sienta en el suelo e intenta controlar los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón por varios minutos. Cuando se marcha, sus labores ya terminadas, no puede negar que Hermione tenga razón.

Durante la navidad de ese año, recibe un regalo que no contaba entre los preparados por el orfanato. Ron se pasa la mañana hablando del 'misterioso novio que envía regalos raros', Hermione lo regaña, Luna se ríe, y él no sabe a dónde esconderse para que no lo vean sonreír como un idiota.

* * *

**Harry **tiene diecisiete años y se niega a separarse de la flauta de madera que Draco ha hecho para él. Es una pieza alargada y delgada, y no se parece a los instrumentos similares que ha visto en imágenes; él dice que es una versión antigua, tanto que no podría encontrar registros de ella, tanto que apenas la recordaba.

Han pasado más tiempo juntos que nunca, si es que es posible. Excusado por el 'novio misterioso' frente a sus amigos, que se muestran comprensivos y divertidos a partes iguales cuando lo ven escaquearse de tareas y obligaciones, y huir con prisas cuando ha cumplido lo que debe, se pasa la mitad del día y una considerable porción de la noche en el bosque.

Como hermano mayor del orfanato, tiene que limpiar, ayudar en la cocina, en las compras, ordenar, cuidar a los niños. Lo hace todo, con gusto, porque son su familia y se siente bien ayudar. Pero nada se compara a sentarse al pie del tronco hueco y escuchar la voz suave de Draco, llenando la inmensa soledad que se ha convertido en el segundo hogar de ambos.

_Draco, Draco, Draco. _El mundo de Harry se ha inundado de él, si es que no lo hizo desde el primer instante, cuando era un niño de diez años y aquel un zorro extraño y fascinante.

Le ha enseñado a subir a los árboles, mantener el equilibrio sobre las ramas; jamás lo deja caer y siempre está cerca cuando necesita que le tienda la mano. Pescar, cazar conejos y aves pequeñas, tallar madera, reconocer olores, sabores, los rastros de animales, los sonidos que hacen. Se lo debe a él.

Draco es un maestro de poca paciencia, que disimula el mal carácter con un aura de calma permanente, y tiene la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que se le pase por la cabeza, por muy rara que sea.

Sin embargo, su momento favorito es la práctica de la flauta, y tiene un par de buenas razones para que lo sea.

Primero, le maravilla el sonido dulce que puede evocar sin gran esfuerzo. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que era capaz de algo tan delicado. Además, le permite observar a Draco, que le muestra cómo sostenerla, qué hueco presionar con el dedo y cómo retener el aire y soplar, sin tener que sentirse como un estúpido que no aparta la mirada.

Pero, por sobre todo, le gusta la sonrisa y el asentimiento que recibe cuando lo ha hecho bien, cuando recuerda una melodía, y el contacto tierno de las manos que le corrigen la colocación del instrumento, pulgares que le trazan círculos en el dorso y le acarician los nudillos, y ambos se dan cuenta y no lo hacen a la vez, porque se quedan mirándose como si el resto del universo hubiese dejado de existir durante unos segundos, para darles su propio espacio.

Es una sensación que lo sacude desde los cimientos, le cosquillea, lo hace reír. Le encanta, y que sea él quien la produzca, sólo la hace mejor.

Lo que Harry no sabe, es que hay _algo_ que puede agradarle todavía más.

Es una noche sin estrellas cuando lo descubre. Draco ha terminado de tocar y ha bajado la flauta, tiene los ojos puestos en él. Adora que lo mire, adora tener toda su atención, a pesar de que los nervios lo traicionen y pierda la concentración.

La canción que toca también es antigua, el nombre no se puede traducir al inglés. Harry no sabe qué diría, de colocarle letra, pero reconoce la emoción que predomina, porque es la misma que siente cuando se ve reflejado en unos ojos grises y brillantes, y la que lo inunda cuando toca para él. Y sólo para él.

Llega al final con una nota grave que apaga el sonido que ha aprendido a ofrecerle. Baja el instrumento, lo acomoda en la caja en que lo guarda, tratándolo como el valioso tesoro que es desde esa mañana de navidad en que lo abrió y encontró una nota firmada por 'D'.

Quedan en silencio. Hay poca distancia entre ellos, tienen los ojos puestos en el otro. Tiene la absurda impresión de que el ambiente sigue colmado por la música suave, a pesar de que ya ha dejado de sonar.

El corazón le late tan fuerte que lo siente en los oídos, debe exhalar por la boca, porque teme ahogarse con los sentimientos que le bullen en el pecho si lo hace de otro modo.

Nunca han hablado del tema. Y como Harry supuso, tampoco es que lo necesiten. Puede ver el entendimiento en Draco, que conoce y analiza todo, y en el fondo, _algo _a lo que no sabe qué nombre otorgarle, le dice que si no tuviese oportunidad, si aquello que siente no funcionase en ambas direcciones, no se sería _así_, no se observarían, no actuarían como lo hacen.

Draco da un vistazo alrededor, con aire distraído. Luego vuelve a fijarse en él. Harry, con la garganta apretada y la boca seca, intenta, en vano, relamerse los labios, para descubrir si ha perdido la capacidad de hablar, de nuevo.

Se percata de que le presta atención al gesto. Lleva la mirada a su boca, y hay pocas emociones más arrolladoras que la que lo invade cuando Draco chasquea la lengua, murmura algo, y de un momento a otro, ha apoyado las palmas en el piso, a ambos lados de él, y se ha inclinado hacia adelante.

Labios delgados y suaves atrapan los suyos, y él se inmoviliza. El contacto es gentil y lento, para que se acostumbre, para que pueda reaccionar sin presiones y corresponder, a su propio ritmo, y hay tanto agradecimiento cuando percibe que no le molesta que se quede aturdido un momento, y que lo calma con una caricia en la mejilla, que Harry no sabe cómo es que ha vivido por tanto tiempo sin haberlo besado antes.

Luego no pasa un día sin que lo haga.

* * *

**Harry **tiene dieciocho años y sabe que debe dejar de sonreír como un tonto, pero no lo puede evitar, porque es el mejor cumpleaños que ha tenido hasta el momento. Ha tenido pastel, música, ha jugado con sus hermanos menores y charlado con los de igual edad, ha recibido un abrazo de McGonagall, un regalo del amargado Snape, y la oferta de quedarse en Hogwarts, mientras que algunos de sus compañeros, ya adultos, se marcharán a la vida en el mundo de afuera que nunca han conocido; él se quedará a ayudar a la anciana tía a cuidar al resto.

Por obvias razones, no pasó por el pueblo, y apenas tuvo tiempo en la mañana de una rápida visita al bosque para reclamar un par de besos y un abrazo, y agradecer los buenos deseos de Draco. Cuando creía que tendría que escabullirse cuando todos durmiesen, se da cuenta de que la entrada al orfanato, unas rejas que sólo se mueven cuando van a adoptar a un niño o los mayores salen al pueblo y regresan, se abre para un invitado especial e irremplazable.

Harry no sabe qué ha hecho para que se le permita entrar como uno más, ni tampoco le importa demasiado. Lo único en lo que puede pensar es que Draco lleva un traje blanco, sofisticado, que lo hace ver como un ángel y desentonar con el patio y las guirnaldas hechas por niños de seis y siete años, y con el cabello recogido en una cola y un paquete envuelto en una mano, es una imagen que no le habría importado que le quedase grabada en los párpados por el resto de su vida.

Los sentimientos que tiene no le dan tregua, no podría existir una vuelta atrás cuando da un suspiro entrecortado, y tiene que mirar alrededor, para buscar el asentimiento de aprobación de los demás, que le deja en claro que es cierto, que está ahí, antes de echar a correr hacia él. De repente, se ha lanzado a los brazos de Draco, y aunque le encanta que haya buscado un regalo para él, se centra más en besarlo para compensar las horas lejos y tranquilizar esa oleada de emociones que lo golpea sin piedad, y que no podría desear que sean de otro modo.

Draco ha sido un perfecto invitado. Lo deja que lo arrastre para presentarlo a todos, juega con los niños y les sigue la corriente, se ríe de las bromas de sus amigos, incluso besa el dorso de la mano de la directora y le hace un cumplido.

Cuando los más jóvenes se han ido a la cama, y la noche es suya para celebrar que es un adulto, se han quedado solos, y Draco lo tiene atrapado en un baile lento, que consiste en giros y en quién le roba un beso a quién primero, y no hay nada que pueda gustarle más en el mundo.

Apoya la cabeza en su hombro, un poco girada, de manera que puede ver su cuello y la caída del cabello hasta el amarre. Él es una presencia cálida, segura, firme, y sólo quiere pasarse el resto de su vida así, rodeándolo con los brazos, maravillado con cada detalle que tiene cuando no hay motivo alguno.

—Draco.

—¿Hm? —Un beso delicado, apenas un roce en un costado de la cabeza, le advierte que tiene su absoluta atención. Y oh, cómo le encanta saberlo.

Se acurruca más en el hueco de su hombro, tiene una sonrisa que no puede, ni le interesa, disimular. Él debe haberla notado hace horas, de cualquier manera.

—Quédate aquí, conmigo.

—Estoy aquí —Le responde, con cierto deje de diversión en la voz, a la vez que le da un leve apretón al abrazo con que lo envuelve.

—Sí —Exhala Harry, complacido con un hecho tan simple—, pero quédate conmigo, por favor. Quédate para siempre.

Draco lo estrecha más como respuesta. Cuando levanta la cabeza, son unos ojos llenos de afecto y adoración, y unos labios que conoce bien, los que lo encuentran.

Pero él tendría que haber sabido lo que diría de abrir la boca, porque no habría sido la primera vez que lo oía.

_Yo no me quedo en ningún sitio._

* * *

**Harry **tiene diecinueve años cuando se acomoda el saco sobre un hombro y el carcaj en otro. Está cansado del sol de la media tarde, sudoroso, falto de aliento, pero nada le impide ponerse de cuclillas para frotar un costado de la cabeza del zorro amarillo, casi blanco, que se le acerca cuando han terminado la cacería. El orfanato tendrá un festín esa noche y al día siguiente con lo que consiguieron más allá de cualquier límite trazado en el bosque, y McGonagall hará preguntas por las que se reirá y no contestará; es un mal hábito ahora.

—Gracias, bonito.

Le ofrece los brazos al zorro, que se sube en ellos, y ante su mirada, nada impresionada para entonces, se transforma en una versión de una cola y rojiza del mismo animal. Emprende el camino de vuelta, con la calma de alguien que lo ha hecho cien veces, y llega a Hogwarts cuando aún no es la hora de la comida, e incluso si alguien pregunta dónde estuvo y qué hizo, les da una sonrisa enigmática y suelta palabras de ambiguos significados, y nada más.

Harry tiene más secretos que amigos, y no distingue en qué momento ha ocurrido. Una vez a la semana, llegan cartas de Hermione y Ron, a veces de Luna, la directora lo insta a salir y él se pierde por horas en el bosque y el pueblo. Tiene una vida llena de niños revoltosos a los que adora, y luego está la otra, en un tronco hueco, con magia y unos brazos que lo reciben y hacen que sea la persona más feliz del mundo.

Nadie tiene que saberlo. Dentro de unos meses, cuando cumpla los veinte, serán los diez años exactos, Draco será humano y podrá, de algún modo que todavía no ha pensado, mezclar ambas vidas en una armoniosa que le otorgue la misma dicha.

Es un hermoso sueño el que tiene. Y como cualquier otro, no puede ser más frágil.

El suyo, en particular, comienza a desmoronarse, en el momento en que el zorro salta de sus brazos cerca de la linde del bosque. Harry se agacha para preguntarle qué pasa, pero no hay respuesta inmediata; Draco mira alrededor, olfatea, y las orejas se le mueven de ese modo que sugiere un peligro cercano o advertencia de riesgos.

Lo envía hacia el edificio. Harry lo ve perderse, el rojo de la ilusión cediendo bajo el pelaje real, entre los árboles.

Cuando cae la noche, lo espera, porque ya no sabe qué es dormir en una cama vacía, desde que tiene un cuarto para él solo y Draco ocupa la mitad del espacio, en forma humana, y lo abraza por horas. A veces también hacen más que sólo abrazarse.

Draco entra al edificio por la puerta principal. No hay nadie que lo reciba, más que él, pero sacude la cabeza y le pide que lo siga. No puede explicarse cómo es que, si nunca se lo mostró, se sabe de memoria el camino que lleva a la oficina-habitación de la directora, donde toca con los nudillos.

La mujer les abre, frunce el ceño ante el inesperado invitado, y aceptando la disculpa de Harry, los deja pasar. Parece más aturdida que enojada cuando Draco se pone de cuclillas y se dirige a su gato, y no a ella, con estas palabras:

—Hay que sacar a todos los niños. Ya.

Hay un instante de tenso silencio, Harry teme que la directora les diga que han enloquecido y los eche. Luego el gato le da paso a una figura humana, una mujer joven vestida de negro y con expresión traviesa, que emite una risa similar a un maullido y ladea la cabeza.

—Lo sabía, sabía que los había sentido rondar cerca, lo sabía…—Musitaba.

—Pero no has hecho nada.

La muchacha hace un sonido chirriante y agudo de advertencia, se pone de pie con un movimiento grácil, y comienza a hablar con la directora. Los ojos de McGonagall están llenos de entendimiento cuando mira a Draco, pero a Harry lo ve casi con lástima.

Dejándolo con más preguntas que respuestas, las dos se retiran. Poco después, oye los pasos de los niños, puertas que se abren y cierran, voces que discuten.

Harry no entiende lo que pasa cuando Draco se recarga contra la ventana del despacho y mira hacia afuera. Es la expresión más vacía que ha tenido en años.

_Y no le gusta._

—¿Qué- qué pasa?

Él tarda un momento en responderle.

—El viejo director, el que estuvo antes, Albus, tenía un problema con gente mala que amenazó el orfanato hace muchos años. Quieren volver ahora, hay demasiados niños y no es seguro que…

—Pudiste haberme dicho —Lo interrumpió, con un hilo de voz, cuando comprendió que tenía que moverse, y a la vez, la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer. _De lo que acababa de perder_—, yo se lo hubiese advertido, no tenías que…

—Te hubiesen hecho preguntas —Le replicó, tenso—, y de una forma u otra, hubiesen llegado a saber de mí.

—Yo no se los hubiese dicho.

—Entonces no te hubiesen creído, o lo hubiesen hecho demasiado tarde —Se enderezó al darse cuenta de que alzaba la voz, y dio una profunda inhalación. No lo miró al agregar:—. Sé cuánto amas este lugar y a esos cachorros humanos.

Harry piensa que nunca se sintió tan enamorado y tan adolorido como en el momento en que la directora vuelve, le pide ayuda, y al darse la vuelta, Draco no está. Y la ventana está abierta, hacia la fría noche de Escocia.

McGonagall jamás le hace una pregunta, tampoco es necesario; lo peor ha ocurrido, ella _sabe_, ella _entiende_. A menos de un año de cumplirse su propósito, la identidad queda revelada. Él no lo vuelve a ver esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la que vino después.

* * *

_**No me maten, no me maten, no me maten...**_

**Originalmente, Harry tendría que haber sido el culpable, pero no sé, pienso que él no se lo hubiese dicho a nadie, entonces se habrían metido en problemas y esto fácilmente se hubiese convertido en un angst. Y siendo sinceros, Draco es _así_; ser mágico o no, sigue huyendo cuando cree que debe. _Estúpido Draco_. Lo amo. Pero _estúpido Draco. _**

**Disfruté mucho pasando las etapas de su relación y que Draco no salga con 'cachorros', ay, él esperando que creciera y Harry enloqueciendo. En la parte final de los dieciocho, con la 'respuesta', yo estaba como _"nononono, ¿por qué escribo estas cosas?"._ Tengan por seguro que también morí un poquito mientras lo hacía ¿?**

**¡Pero calma, que esto todavía no se ha terminado! Queda una parte que, con suerte, subiré mañana o pasado, y ahí...pues pasará lo que tenga que pasar. Una pista sobre el final:**

**¿Recuerdan la esfera brillante que el Harry de once años recoge, y por la que Draco se queda con él?**

**Ténganla en mente.**


	4. Epílogo

**Diez años**

_(#3 De dioses y otros cuentos mágicos)_

**Sumario:** Por un encuentro cuando es un niño, Harry tiene un guardián. En forma animal, es un zorro de nueve colas, y como humano, un hombre joven llamado Draco, que lo único que le pide es que mantenga el secreto por diez años, para que pueda ser libre al fin.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** Drarry fluff. Tercero de una serie de relatos inspirados en diferentes culturas. AU.

**Extensión:** Cuatro partes.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar con estos chicos de vez en cuando.

* * *

**Diez años (4/4)**

Harry cumple los veinte años y tiene un grave problema con la autoridad. No se ha dado cuenta hasta que McGonagall lo reprende frente a todos, y le muestra que los niños comienzan a imitar su comportamiento arisco y explosivo. Odia en lo que se ha convertido.

El orfanato Hogwarts ardió en llamas, en medio de la noche, en enero. Los niños, instalados en el pueblo y a resguardo con sus cuidadores, señalaron el humo con pánico. Es reconstruido, e incluso expandido, a partir de mediados de febrero, cuando Snape, con su aire amargado usual, le habla de una herencia familiar, legado de su padre, y otra por su padrino, ambos muertos hace años, que tendría que llegar a sus manos a los veintiuno; el hombre dice que puede hacerse una excepción, si lo desea, y él nunca se imaginó que fuese un sujeto tan considerado para siquiera ofrecerlo.

El proyecto queda en sus manos y es lo único que lo mantiene al borde del precipicio. Quiere cuartos amplios, para que los niños no tropiecen entre sí al salir, y un parque para los más pequeños, necesitan llenar despensas de comida, recuperar los objetos que no pudieron llevar consigo ni ser salvados.

Él visita el bosque cada mañana y cada noche. Nunca hay flores violetas bajo la comida que deja y debe recoger después, y el tronco hueco aún tiene todo lo que consiguió para Draco en esos nueve años.

Un día, la gata de McGonagall desaparece. Una semana más tarde, un pueblerino que ayuda con la reconstrucción del orfanato, avisa que los que causaron el desastre han sido hallados muertos.

La gata vuelve al día siguiente. Harry se pone de cuclillas frente a ella, en el despacho nuevo y a medio terminar, y le suplica que le diga sobre su paradero. Él es consciente de que ella sabe más de lo que demuestra, y ella está segura de que él lo sabe.

Menea la cabeza y se aleja.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veintiuno y piensa que puede encontrar a Draco en cada esquina. Pasa horas dando vueltas en el pueblo, con la esperanza de hallarlo.

_Nunca lo hace._

Se ha dormido cien veces en el bosque, esperándolo.

_Nunca llega._

* * *

**Harry **tiene veintidós y sólo se ríe cuando los niños están cerca. Es su deber cuidarlos.

Son lo único que le queda.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veintitrés y se toma una semana de vacaciones, para ir a la boda y posterior celebración de Ron y Hermione. Extrañaba a sus amigos.

Ella nota lo decaído que está y lo abraza por horas. No tiene palabras con las que explicar lo que ocurrió.

Algunos secretos permanecen como secretos durante toda la vida.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veinticuatro y ve a una generación que fueron sus hermanos menores, crecer e irse. El orfanato Hogwarts siempre los recibirá, si hace falta.

Ha tomado la costumbre de visitar el pueblo, sólo para distraerse, y ahora lleva a algunos niños pequeños para que conozcan el lugar y a los pueblerinos. Quizás McGonagall haya sido demasiado estricta al respecto.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veinticinco cuando se para frente a una lápida que ha sido dispuesta en la linde del bosque. Espera que la vieja directora descanse en paz.

El orfanato queda a su nombre; no sabe qué es lo que se supone que hará para mantenerlo en pie. Tiene a la gata humana, Lucille, que se apropia de su despacho y lo corrige a cada momento, y Hermione y Ron llegan cuando necesita más ayuda de lo que quiere admitir.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veintiséis años y poco más de cien niños a su cuidado. A veces, reina el caos. En otras ocasiones, ama profundamente lo que hace. En los peores días, quiere esconderse o huir, pero ha aprendido a tolerarlo.

En medio del desastre, Luna, que regresa para ocupar un puesto de administradora y cocinera a destiempos, es una salvación que se disfraza de amiga.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veintisiete y sabe que es estúpido que, en un impulso, haya intentado besar a Luna, para detenerse al último segundo, y sentir que los ojos le escocían en lágrimas que no tenían explicación alguna.

—Sh, sh —Ella le habla con ese tono suave que la caracteriza y le palmea la espalda—, sé que te duele, lo lamento, en serio lo lamento. No está mal que todavía lo quieras.

Él no pregunta cómo lo sabe o a quién se refiere. Luego se da cuenta de que no es la única que sospecha al respecto.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veintiocho y es la persona más orgullosa en el lugar, cuando la boda de Luna y Rolf Scamander se celebra en el jardín de Hogwarts, y hay niños que corren por todos lados y le dicen 'tío' al nuevo miembro de esa extraña y enorme familia.

* * *

**Harry **tiene veintinueve, y aunque todavía duele cuando piensa en ello, ya no odia a la persona en que se ha convertido. Al orfanato le va de maravilla, tienen profesores nuevos, los niños crecen para ser adultos modelos que siempre brindan ayuda más adelante.

Lleva de la mano a Rose, la hijita de Hermione y Ron, que pasa los fines de semana y vacaciones allí y juega con los otros niños, mientras sus padres se instalan en la casa de Luna y Rolf, en un punto medio entre Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. La adora.

Acaban de salir al patio, y le sorprende que la colina esté tranquila y los chiquillos no corran por doquier. En medio del silencio, sólo interrumpido por leves brisas frescas, hay una melodía que reconoce y lo tensa.

No tiene que batallar por localizarlo. Se pone en la parte más alta del terreno y contiene la respiración, y de pronto, es un adolescente que no puede conectar su cerebro y extremidades, y le sería imposible pronunciar alguna palabra.

Draco toca su flauta de madera, al pie de la colina y cerca de la linde del bosque. Lleva el cabello aún más largo que antes, en una cola, y un traje blanco e impecable; no parece haber envejecido ni un día.

Los niños se reúnen a su alrededor entre saltos y él los organiza en una línea. Se ríen. Draco los guía hacia arriba, hacia donde están ellos.

Rose se zafa de su agarre para ir con el resto, uniéndose a la improvisada fiesta, hasta que el hombre deja de tocar y envía a todos hacia dentro. Ellos protestan, pero promete más música en la tarde, y hacen lo que les dice.

Se han quedado solos, de pronto. Harry no puede ni siquiera llorar, las emociones se mezclan, se confunden, y no sabe si gritar, golpearlo, o abrazarlo.

Cuando están cara a cara, lo único que brota de sus labios, sin pensar, es:

—Tardaste diez años.

Y Draco asiente, su tranquilidad nunca se le hizo tan artificial.

—¿Encontraste a alguien más, alguien que guardará tu secreto y te hiciera humano?

_¿Alguien que me reemplazara? _La pregunta está implícita. No necesita ni un sonido para hacerla.

Él se toma un momento para respirar profundo y sacudir la cabeza, con una exhalación pesada y cargada de más sentimientos de los que puede definir, porque ni siquiera reacciona a los suyos.

—Lo intenté —Admite, y Harry quiere lloriquear por lo mucho que ha extrañado su voz suave y melodiosa, igual al sonido de la flauta que porta. Es injusto descubrir que, en el fondo, sólo queda el amor lastimado y no hay odio por la ausencia—. Pensé que era la única forma de no lastimarte; como humano, no me cazarían, no me escondería. Mi tiempo sería para ti, por completo.

Harry debe carraspear, para que la voz no le tiemble.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Él sólo niega, en respuesta.

—Soy egoísta —Siguió, en voz baja—, pretencioso, fastidioso y sabelotodo, y estaba harto de la vida, y quería ser libre. Creí que ser humano era la libertad. Para mí, desaparecer un tiempo, deshacerme de esos tipos para que no te molestaran, y volver cuando estuviese seguro de poder quedarme, sonaba perfecto; después de mil años, diez más no deberían suponer una gran diferencia.

Ya que Harry no le contesta, Draco se aclara la garganta, y agrega, un poco más tímido:

—Pero sí lo fueron. Fue horrible y quise volver cada día, cada segundo, hasta que también me cansé de intentarlo y vine para acá. Y no pude volverme humano para estar contigo.

—Nunca tuviste que volverte humano para eso —Puntualiza, con un hilo de voz—, yo sólo te pedía que te quedaras. No- no me importaba lo demás.

No sabe que se ha puesto a llorar hasta que Draco, con expresión aterrada, se inclina hacia él y empieza a secarle las lágrimas. Es relajante, es un tacto que sigue siendo familiar, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Y de nuevo, descubre que no hay nada que podría desear más en el mundo, y aquella revelación hace que quiera sollozar todavía más, porque al fin, después de diez años, lo tiene ahí.

—Hubiese vuelto, de ser humano. Hubiese vuelto, de cualquier manera. Cachorro tonto, _siempre_ hubiese regresado a ti —Luego hay un abrazo muy fuerte, y Harry no sabe quién estrecha a quién y por qué se quiere reír cuando le da un golpe sin fuerza de protesta.

—Hace mucho que dejé de ser un cachorro, Draco.

—Sh, sh —Deposita un beso en su sien, en los párpados cerrados, las mejillas, y antes de que se dé cuenta, sus labios se encuentran.

Se tienen que separar cuando los niños chillan y empiezan a reír, desde la puerta del orfanato. Harry, enrojecido, se da la vuelta y les grita que no tienen que asomarse, porque es malo espiar, y huyen entre carcajadas. Draco también se está riendo, mientras lo abraza. Podría vivir sólo de oír ese sonido.

Otra vez, todo cae en donde le corresponde estar y se siente bien.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —Pregunta, en un susurro. _Regresar no significa quedarse_, se dice. Ya no es un niño que puede ser engañado con el otro lado de la misma moneda.

Pero Draco sonríe, y sí se siente como un niño cuando el gesto lo derrite, y no pone quejas a recibir un beso, en cambio. Luego es él quien entrelaza sus dedos y emprende el camino hacia el edificio.

—Me gusta cómo quedó —Comenta, caminando por delante de él. Harry tiene una sonrisa tonta que no ha mostrado en años, y lo sabe, y no le importa que se note.

—Qué bueno, porque me costó muchísimo dinero y trabajo, y…

No se da cuenta, no de inmediato al menos, de que a medida que le habla, Draco desliza una esfera, diminuta y brillante, hacia su palma, y así, sin decir una palabra, se la entrega.

Esa era toda la respuesta que podría esperar.

* * *

**¿Recuerdan esa nota en que les comenté sobre la esfera?**

**Pues saquen conclusiones.**

**A decir verdad, siempre me resulta difícil imaginar el tipo de 'muestras de amor' que Draco sería capaz de dar. Creo que esa encaja con él.**

**En fin, ¡gracias por leer y por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia! No se creyeron que iba a terminar mal, ¿o sí?**

**Les adelanto que la siguiente parte de la serie de relatos fantásticos lleva por nombre "Los demonios de Harry" y está basado en...**

***insertar redoble de tambores aquí***

**¡Venezuela! Voy a ambientar en mi país, alrededor del siglo pasado, con una historia me sé 'al derecho y al revés', como decimos aquí, porque la he escuchado durante toda mi vida. Y está claro que me emociona mucho, mucho, muchísimo.**

**Aparte de eso, tengo una idea hermosa con el mito de Perséfone, pero como ya hice esa cultura, escribiré una o dos más antes de ponerme a moldearla. Estoy dándole vueltas a una historia chilena de fantasmas, todavía no tengo nada 'sólido', y voy a releer unos cuentos españoles que tenía en alguna parte y perdí...**

**Para continuar un poco más 'en este lado del mundo', pensaba también utilizar la cultura mexicana, al menos una vez, porque alrededor de la mitad de los que me leen, según FF, son de allí. La cuestión es que, sin ofender, su mitología es lo más confuso del mundo. Me encanta, pero me desorienta más que el árbol genealógico de los dioses nórdicos, y creí que eso era imposible. ¿Quizás use algo más sencillo, de cultura popular y no mitología, como La Calavera Garbancera? Es lo más probable, todavía no puedo prometer nada.**


End file.
